


A Not So Quiet Passion

by onyxshinigami



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxshinigami/pseuds/onyxshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know where I'm going, but I know where I belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Quiet Passion

“Did I see the Inquisitor dancing with Commander Rutherford?”

“It is a possibility.”

“I still cannot understand why Andraste chose an elf as her herald. Honestly, it pains.”

“You’re just mad he would not dance with you.”

“As if! The very notion is a disgrace.”

“That Tevinter in the garden. He was certainly precious to the eyes.”

“If you insist.”

“Did I see him sneak off with that ox man?”

“Sneak! The pair of them danced together in the middle of the dance floor with a grace that put Madam Rosseaux to shame.”

“Shame.”

“Indeed.”

“We should send them a fruit basket as thanks.”

 

*** *** ***

 

At home again in Skyhold, Josephine and Leliana poured over letters and news circulating from Orlais regarding the Empress’ Grand Ball. The two women were working hard to continually improve the Inquisition’s standing and reputation and it was vital they kept their attention on the pulsing lifeblood of information.

The gossip coming out of the events of Halamshiral was nowhere near as bad as Josephine dreaded. The drunken celebrations and commiserations as the gathered nobles raised glasses to the continued reign of the Empress had dulled the sharpest eyes and muddled many tongues. The Inquisitor had learned her lessons from Vivienne and Josephine well and had charmed the court, overcoming some of the superficial prejudices against her kind. The Inquisition was held in good standing, and the Empress knew who was responsible for her continued reign. Grateful for her life, and the reunion with her lover, the Empress would now be counted as an Inquisition supporter.

Josephine had wondered about the Inquisitor’s selection of companions, but Leliana had told her to have faith, and everything seemed to have worked out in the end. The only choice that made sense at the beginning was Vivienne. As the former Court Enchanter, Vivienne knew the place and the people inside out. Her presence had loaned the Inquisition a great deal of validity in the eyes of the gathered nobles and made a favourable first impression for many. The other two, though. Josephine had never been so relieved to have been proven wrong before. The Iron Bull had been invaluable as a source of support for the Inquisitor. She trusted him to see things she could not. His experience of working with Orlesian nobles and his training as Ben-Hassrath gave him great insight to the ebb and flow of the evening as he watched the currents of people swirl around them. And then there was Dorian. Sweet lips and sharp tongue. Elegant and sharp and daring. Josephine should have known better, really. If Dorian had successfully negotiated the courts in the Tevinter Imperium, he could be expected to use those skills and adapt them in Orlais. Though he may not know the players, he had more than a basic understanding of the Game. Josephine had thought the man incorrigible as she had attempted to tutor him beforehand. Despite the flippant attitude he had presented her, he seemed to have committed a lot of what she said to memory. He had been the very picture of grace and polite affability each time she encountered him, though he had taken off rather quickly for the musical entertainment in the garden.

As the letters quelled her nerves, Josephine felt a little tension leave her shoulders. Leliana was still smiling over the letters, sharing gossip and small stories of the night. Josephine enjoyed her friend’s company, feeling years slip away, and did something she had not been able to do in forever.

She relaxed.

 

*** *** ***

 

Dorian relaxed neck deep in hot water, cool cloth over his eyes. He was a little stiff this morning. The travel ache had settled into his bones and did not wish to let go. The hot water was helping. The citrus scent of the water was refreshing and filled him with happy energy. Memories of climbing lemon trees and playing hide and find in the orange grove at his family summer home ghosted across his mind. Happy times.

He was beginning to hope his happiness was no longer relegated to the past.

On the other side of the privacy screen the Iron Bull lingered, lounging in Dorian’s bed. Dorian had danced with him in front of the entire Winter Place! The Orlesian Empress! It was a declaration, but of what? Defiance of expectations? Something more personal? Bull had accused him of being inclined toward the forbidden before. The temptation had been too great to resist. Ah, the delicious sensation of scandalized nobles tickling down his spine. The thrill of dancing with not only another man, but a Qunari, in such a public venue. The warm blossom of delight in his stomach as Bull’s hand at the small of his back guided them around the floor. Bull’s hand resting on the small of his back as they slept, Dorian curled into his side, head pillowed on Bull’s great chest, soaking up the warmth the way the desert soaks up rain.

If Dorian could travel back in time and tell a younger version of himself that a qunari would be the most thoughtful and accommodating lover he had ever had, well… Dorian had a hard time believing it himself in the present. He doubted his younger self would have an easier time of it. Then again, the allure of hope in a dark hour…

Dorian sighed, breathing deeply to refresh his senses and pull his mind back to the present. He heard Bull shift, a slight rustle of sheets. More than likely the man was sitting up, looking around, getting ready to leave, slip out the door. Even though they shared nights together, it was still rare for them to remain in one another’s company past dawn. Dorian supposed Bull was feeing the fatigue of travel as well, but it was doubtful. He’d seen Bull leap off his Asaarash and charge across a field headlong into a group of Venatori at the end of a week of travel. He doubted a comfortable though long ride from Val Royeaux could cause Bull much fatigue. So, why did he linger?

You learn not to hope for more.

He heard Bull get out of bed, listened to the deep sighs and grunts that told tales of stretches and slow movements. Lazy morning sounds. Such a luxury to hear them from another. The soft sound of feet came towards him; paused on the other side of the screen. A respect of privacy. How delightful.

“Want me to wash your back?”

“Most people greet the day with a “Good Morning”, you know?”

“Morning, big guy. You want me to wash your back?” Dorian could hear the grin in Bull’s voice.

“You have entirely altruistic motives, I’m sure.” He kept his tone flat, bordering on sarcastic. His reward was Bull’s gentle chuckle.

“Oh yeah. I’m all about giving.”

Dorian snorted, payback for trying to suppress his laughter. “I suppose it wouldn’t be too terrible.”

“Nah. Just terrible enough.”

Dorian smiled, continued the act of being put upon as he listened to Bull move around the screen to stand at the foot of the tub. “I suppose I shall have to sit up now. And here I was just getting comfortable. You’re a terrible man.” Dorian lifted the cloth off of his eyes, blinking against the intrusion of light. He grinned up at Bull, running an admiring gaze up and down and up again to catch Bull’s eye.

“Enjoying the view? I know I am.”

“Want me to flex for you?” Bull didn’t wait for a response, shifting into a few ridiculous poses that had Dorian covering his eyes again and laughing. “Hey! That’s hurtful,” Bull scolded, clearly amused with life this morning.

Dorian peeked from behind his fingers. “The sun was in my eyes.” Bull shook his head and heaved a dramatic sigh.

Dorian was surprised at how comfortable this teasing silliness felt. He was used to passionate encounters and swift goodbyes. Having fun with someone like this, having the time to share to get to know one another publicly and privately, it was beyond his realm of experience. Bull seemed genuinely interested in him and Dorian would be lying if he said he didn’t care for the man. But what was he feeling exactly? He didn’t dare examine it too long for fear it would vanish like the morning mist.

Dorian smiled. He was happy. That he could admit at the very least.

“How’s the foot?”

“How’s your knee?” Dorian countered.

“I asked first,” Bull rested a hand on the edge of the tub and knelt down. “And I’m not the one that got stepped on.”

“Oh pish. It’s nothing. My own fault for startling the beast.”

“Is that any way to refer to a dowager?”

He tried not to laugh. Really, he did.

Dorian had a brief yet painful encounter yesterday with the Inquisitor’s hart as the mounts were being led away. The tired animal had been startled by something in its peripheral vision, quite possibly light glinting off of Dorian’s staff, and bucked, kicking and stomping its hooves in annoyance. Dorian had been standing beside the Inquisitor and was in the perfect position to get trampled. A stomped foot was the least injury he could have gotten away with all things considered.

“May I?”

“If you insist.”

Dorian watched, curious, as Bull dipped a hand into the water and lifted out his foot, inspecting it carefully.

“You can barely tell where the bruising was,” he nodded.

“I’m glad you approve,” Dorian went to move his leg but he felt a gentle pressure on his ankle; Bull wasn’t letting go just yet. Dorian tilted his head to the side and watched Bull as he began to prod and kneed at the side of his foot, then the arch, and then his toes.

Well, he was not going to complain about a foot massage in the bathtub now, was he? He rested his head back on the lip of the tub and allowed Bull to continue. He hummed and hissed in turn as the pressure moved around his tendons and joints. He was thoroughly delighted, and just a tad scandalized, when Bull lifted his foot and bit the sides of his big toe.

Bull laughed. “Ah, the look on your face. Never had anyone do that before?”

“Feet are generally filthy things meant to be walked around on, not chewed on you great brute,” Dorian complained without any real heat. He noticed Bull shifting his weight from side to side.

“That’s going to be hard on your knee if you stay there too long.”

“It’s going to be hard on something else in a minute.” Bull grinned.

Dorian groaned dramatically in protest.

“Room for one more?” Bull lowered Dorian’s foot back into the water.

“Yes, please.”

Dorian sat up and slid forward while Bull stood slowly and moved behind him.

“You do realize we’re going to flood the floor.”

“You do realize I don’t care.”

“Your room, your mess,” Bull said as he stepped carefully into the tub. “Where did you get this damn thing anyway? I think I could lie down in it and still have wiggle room. You might even be able to fit two of me in here with the right positioning.”

“Now there’s a thought for a cold, lonely night,” Dorian muttered. Bull lowered his upper body to get a good grip on the sides of the tub, relying on his upper body strength to keep him up as he positioned his legs carefully on either side of Dorian, and slipped gently into the hot water. The sound of overflowing water spilling onto the stone floor and the occasional squeak of flesh against the glazed ceramic coating of the bath made Dorian smile. Once Bull was settled, Dorian leaned back against the Bull’s chest, into his arms. Such comfort, this feeling. Just for a moment, Dorian could believe that the world wasn’t such a miserable place after all.

“Just a moment now,” Dorian turned his body to look over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. “I’m going to steam away the water.”

“How?”

“Like this,” Dorian flexed his fingers and flames licked from his wrist to his fingertips. He then directed the fire over the floor in carefully controlled waves. The room filled thickly with steam as the overflow evaporated. “There. All dry. More or less.”

Bull made a noncommittal noise as Dorian settled back against his chest once more. Dorian ran his hand over Bull’s arm before folding his arms over his belly under the water. Bull kept his arms rested on the sides of the tub.

They rested in the tub together, listening to the quiet. The silence they shared was comfortable.

Dorian lifted his hand from his belly and placed it over Bull’s, lacing the fingers of their right hands together. If only he was brave enough to do something like that in public. He had watched the Inquisitor and the Commander fumble around one another for a while. He remembered the first time he saw them reach for one another in public as they walked the ramparts from Cullen’s office to the tower that was being refitted for the Inquisitions Templars under Vivienne’s guiding hand. The elf had reached for the man’s hand, pressed her arm against his and giggled, actually giggled, when Cullen had blushed. Something so simple, so sweet, and yet it had been previously impossible for him to even imagine being able to do so.

Dorian had found it difficult to picture holding Bull’s hand in public when they started their little fling, but he had imagined it nonetheless. They flirted and bickered and flirted some more. They found a mutual appreciation for their physical skill, but they kept part of themselves locked away. The more time they spent together, the more daring and afraid they became. They circled one another, met briefly for moments of shared want and need, and then broke apart to circle one another once more. Like fighters or dancers carefully mirroring one another, acting and reacting in tandem, learning the steps and motions as they went, and neither one sure who was leading whom.

Now they had danced together in the Winter Palace in front of everyone that mattered, and hundreds of others that did not. Where had they led one another?

Dorian pressed his hand to Bull’s; Bull allowed him to move it. Dorian moved Bull’s hand from the edge of the tub under the water, to rest on his belly. It was all he dared at the moment. He sighed when Bull did the same with his other arm, wrapping Dorian in a loose, comfortable embrace. He hummed his pleasure. He felt Bull move and anticipated, offered his neck for a kiss. Bull did so, nudged Dorian’s jaw with his own. Dorian turned, a little awkwardly, and accepted the kiss Bull pressed to his lips. Then they settled back into the water once more.

Emboldened, hopeful, Dorian squeezed Bull’s hand under the water, felt Bull’s fingers twitch in response. If Bull and Dorian had anything in common, it was a healthy dose of curiosity. Dorian could feel Bull watching him as he moved Bull’s hand lower, resting it on his hip for moment, waiting to hear if Bull would say stop, or refuse to let Dorian move his hand any further. With no protest forthcoming, Dorian moved Bull’s hand so that the tips of the larger man’s hands were barely, just barely resting near the base of his cock. Bull made no attempt to move his hand; Dorian knew was in control, setting the pace, deciding what he wanted.

With a squeeze of his fingers, Dorian moved Bull’s hand to wrap loosely around his cock. Bull made a sound deep in his chest, nipped at Dorian’s ear, but did not move his hand. Dorian leaned his head back against Bull’s chest and closed his eyes. He lifted his knees and spread them a little wider, enjoying the feel of Bull’s thighs against his legs. He pressed his fingers together and felt Bull do the same, holding on to him a little more tightly. Then slowly, Dorian began to move Bull’s hand. It was a little odd, at first. The delay between Dorian’s movement and Bull’s was small, but enough to throw the sensations off a little in his mind. It was delightful. With only slight adjustments in pressure Dorian could change Bull’s pace, his finger placement, his grip. He groaned as he ran Bull’s thumb over the crown of his cock, shivered as fingertips traced the underside near his balls where he was sensitive, sighed as he adjusted Bull’s grip just a little tighter for a fraction of increased friction before loosening it once more. He took his time, savoring the sensations; Bull’s skin against his, the water licking his chest, Bull’s touch, the citrus scent in the air, Bull’s breath on his neck.

Dorian felt Bull shifting behind him, moving his legs, pulling Dorian tighter to his chest with his free arm. Dorian let himself be moved, tried to help Bull be more comfortable. He gasped when he felt Bull’s erection press against his back.

“Enjoying yourself, are you?” he asked, moving Bull’s hand faster.

“Oh, shit yeah.” Bull leaned down once more to press a sharp-toothed kiss to Dorian’s shoulder.

“Do that again, would you?”

Bull was most obliging.

Dorian heard his own breathing growing louder as he continued to move Bull’s hand. He was so relaxed; he felt so good. No one was around to hear other than the person giving him this pleasure, and why shouldn’t Bull know how good he was making Dorian feel? He squeezed Bull’s fingers more tightly, more roughly; he rolled his head against Bull’s chest as the friction grew, heat roiling in his belly.

He came silently, back arching, jaws clenched. Old habits were hard to break, he supposed. He gasped with relief as the orgasm washed over him, breathing deeply as he slipped down deeper into the water, his hand still entwined with Bull’s. He rested with his eyes closed for a few moments, Bull’s’ hand resting on his hip where he had placed it.

Dorian let go of Bull’s hand, turned carefully in the bath to face Bull, kneeling between Bull’s legs. Both men grinned when their eyes met. Dorian took a moment to appreciate the sight before lowering himself onto Bull’s’ chest, trapping Bull’s cock between their bellies. Bull groaned into the kiss Dorian claimed him with.

“What would you like, Bull?” Dorian kissed him again before he could answer. “And no nonsense about how ‘you’re good’ or ‘you don’t need’.” Dorian nipped at Bull’s jaw, the stubble tickling his lips. “Tell me what you’d like. Please.”

“Seeing as you asked so nicely,” Bull lifted his arms to cup Dorian’s face between his hands; water trickled down Dorian’s cheeks, “Sit back. At the other end of the tub.” It was half question, half command. Dorian wrinkled his nose as he considered, then he moved to do as Bull asked. He knelt up once more, shifted back and slid onto his bottom. He carefully moved his legs to make sure he didn’t accidently kick Bull. Dorian had been on the wrong end of a swift heel before. He wouldn’t wish that particular pain on many people.

“All right. Here we are, opposite ends of a large bath. I believe I can tickle your knees with my toes. Or are we playing a version of Qunari footsie I am hitherto unfamiliar with?”

“I want you to watch me.”

Dorian’s mouth went dry.

He didn’t think he could disobey if he tried.

Bull adjusted his position to stretch his left leg down the length of the tub and raised his right knee. Bull’s left hand slipped under the water. “This isn’t going to take long.”

“Take all the time you want.”

Dorian watched as Bull moved his hand between his legs to adjust his balls, roll them a little, give them a squeeze and tug. Those long, dexterous fingers. Then he began to stroke himself, slowly. Dorian lifted his gaze to watch Bull’s face as he touched himself. Bull watched Dorian for a moment, then closed his eye. His head bent forward, his hand moving under water, his chest rising and falling steadily. He ran his hand up and down the length of his cock several times, but Dorian noticed he played with the crown of his cock for longer and longer periods of time between strokes. Good to know.

True to his word, Bull did not take long to finish. He looked Dorian in the eyes and came with a shudder, breathing heavily. And then he grinned.

“It’s a good thing we’re already in the bath,” Dorian laughed.

“Yeah, might want to get out now, drain the water, that sort of thing.” Bull waited for Dorian to step out of the bath first and then did the same. The men dried off in silence; heated, questioning glances passing between them.

Dorian took Bull’s hand once more, and led him to the bed.

Dorian shifted to the center of the bed, enjoyed the brief view of Bull as he slowly climbed onto the bed and over Dorian, lowering his lower body carefully and settling them into place. Dorian wrapped his arms around Bull’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss, rocking his hips against Bull, eliciting a delicious moan from the other man. Bull raised Dorian’s hands over his head, pinning them loosely with one of his own. Dorian broke their kiss.

“Bull, I can’t… not now.”

“Alright.” Bull released him immediately, trailing his fingers down Dorian’s arm as he pulled away, rolling to the side.

“Wait. What are you doing?” Dorian sat up, a chill in his heart. Was Bull leaving, just like that?

“You said stop.”

“No I didn’t, I said…” Dorian thought for a moment. “I suppose I did. That’s not what I meant though. It’s …” he paused to gather his thoughts. Bull watched him carefully; waited patiently. “I don’t want you to leave. I do want you, I’m just too sore to be tied up at the moment. I want to be able to move freely, touch you where and when I want. With your consent, of course.” He rushed a little at the end, not liking the wavering sound that had entered his voice. It betrayed his lack of confidence in the situation.

“Oh, is that all?” Was it Dorian’s imagination, or did Bull look relieved? “And here I thought I was getting kicked out.”

“I’ve never kicked you out, Bull.” Dorian frowned.

“No, but you have left in the middle of the night. And before daylight. And immediately after on several occasions. I can count on my left hand the number of times you’ve stayed.” Bull held up his hand and waggled his fingers. “I want you to be comfortable, Dorian. I don’t want to take anything from you.”

“You haven’t taken anything from me that I wasn’t willing to give,” a memory flashed across his mind, “Or actively begging you to take.” Dorian added with a slight blush.

“Mmm. You do beg prettily when you want to,” Bull smiled. “I don’t need to tie you up to make you beg for me.”

“Prove it.”

“Can do.” Bull moved to cover Dorian once more, pressing him back to the bed. “How do you want this?”

“Surprise me.”

“Dorian.” The tone held caution, warning.

“Fine,” Dorian groaned. “I would very much like it if you would suck my cock and fuck me with your fingers. Then I want to suck your cock, if you are so inclined. Will that do?”

“Yes.” Bull grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Dorian’s lips. “Wait here.” Bull moved off the bed and walked over to Dorian’s nightstand. “It’s in the bottom drawer, right?”

Dorian nodded, rolling on his side to watch as Bull knelt down to find a suitable vial. Dorian kept several fun oils, lotions and potions on hand for his own pleasure. He’d hate for something minty fresh to end up misused. “Are you getting any ideas over there? I could get another chapter read while you browse.”

“Lots of ideas. Save the book for another time.” Bull stood up and came back to bed. He leaned down to kiss Dorian as he settled himself back into position. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Dorian furrowed his brow. “Whatever for?”

Bull kissed him again. “For telling me what you want. I don’t want to take anything from you you’re not willing to give. I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you like and what you don’t. If this is going to work, and it seems to be working so far, we need to talk.”

“It seems rather reasonable when you put it like that.”

“I’m a reasonable sort of guy. Now lie back and let me suck your cock.”

“Now how can a man say no to that?” Dorian kissed Bull once more before he lay back against the bed. He closed his eyes as Bull lowered himself on top, pressing their lips together for a lovely, lengthy kiss. Bull stroked, licked, and nibbled his way down Dorian’s body. He kissed and caressed, scratched and soothed. Dorian was erect and his hips were already moving rhythmically, begging for attention when Bull arrived. He practically whined when Bull pulled away again. He opened his eyes to watch as Bull uncorked the vial.

“Lift your knees, Dorian. I’m going to put some on my fingers and play with you for a bit.”

“Give me the vial.” Dorian held out his hand. Bull paused, curious, and handed the uncorked vial over carefully. Dorian took a steadying breath and called magic to his fingertips, heating the oil. He handed it back to Bull. “There we go. Nice and warm.”

Bull poured some of the oil onto his fingers without comment as Dorian lay back, lifting his knees, his arms over his head, watching Bull through heavily lidded eyes.

“Dorian,” Bull fumbled a bit with the vial, hoping the cork was set properly so the contents didn’t spill all over the sheets. He’d probably need more of it later to help Dorian remain comfortable. He brushed a slick finger across Dorian’s hole, up and down, around and down again. He brushed his slick fingers under Dorian’s balls, rolled them between his fingers and thumb, pressed kisses to Dorian’s hips and thighs and belly. Rubbed his jaw teasingly against Dorian’s cock. Dorian grasped at his pillows, the sheets, his hair. He clawed at his own skin trailing raising red welts in his wake, gasping and moaning and cursing and boiling with lust. He called his pleasure and relief to the skies when Bull’s finger finally entered his body. Slowly, carefully, Bull fucked Dorian with one finger, watching and listening to Dorian’s reactions, looking for signs of discomfort or hesitation. He found none. He withdrew his finger to apply more oil.

“Two fingers now, okay?”

“If you would be so kind,” Dorian panted.

Bull resumed his preparation, stroking and caressing inside Dorian as he kissed and licked and sucked the outside. He slid his fingers inside Dorian slowly, watched with delight as Dorian’s hips were unable to remain still, watching Dorian fuck himself on his fingers.

“You deserve to be worshipped,” Bull whispered into Dorian’s hip, nipping and licking, kissing and sucking on the skin. His hands worked magic in Dorian’s body, drawing gasps, heating blood, setting his pulse racing. Bull’s hands, those large, magnificent hands. So strong and so gentle. He was so very gentle in the most unexpected ways. It nearly brought tears to Dorian’s eyes.

“No one is stopping you, you know,” Dorian said as he reached down to brush the back of his fingers across Bull’s cheek. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Bull caught him by the wrist, pressed a kiss to his palm, but it did. Then Bull licked, swiping the tip of his tongue across the tips of Dorian’s fingers. Dorian shuddered at the sensation tickling up his arm. He watched as Bull opened his mouth ever so slightly, and sucked on the tip of his first finger, nipped it, then sucked it into his mouth, his eye never wavering from Dorian’s face. Each finger received the same attention and by the time Bull was finished with his smallest finger, Dorian was panting.

“You really enjoy that,” Bull pressed a final kiss to Dorian’s palm before pulling himself up over Dorian once more, seeking a kiss that Dorian was only too happy to give. His fingers continued to move inside Dorian’s body.

“Surprisingly, very much so,” he panted.

“Good to know.”

They kissed again, briefly, before Bull pushed away once more, sliding back down the length of Dorian’s body. Bull dipped his head between Dorian’s legs, licking from root to tip before sucking the crown of Dorian’s cock into his mouth. Dorian choked back a scream. Bull’s fingers continued to move inside him, driving him mad. The hot, hard sucking on his cock was torture and relief. Bull’s nails clawed into his hips, holding him partially down. He had never wanted to come so badly in his life. Every nerve he had was alight with desire, his mind white noise.

When he came, he was lightning; hot, white, blinding light.

Dorian collapsed. Mindless. Boneless. Panting and gasping for air.

“Dorian?”

“Festis bei umo canavarum*,” he swore.

“I hope not,” Bull laughed.

“Give me a minute. I need to remember how seeing and breathing work together. I can’t seem to do both at the same time.”

Dorian pressed a hand to his eyes, tried to steady his breathing. He felt Bull move up beside him, lying to rest next to him. A very large, heavy thigh extended to cover his own. Dorian turned his head and looked up at Bull, who was lying on his side, upper body resting on his elbow, gazing down with an absolutely shit-eating grin.

“You look properly pleased with yourself.”

“You wouldn’t be?”

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Dorian rolled over into Bull’s arms, pushing gently as Bull allowed himself to be rolled onto his back.

“You don’t have to, you know.”

Dorian frowned. “I know. But I want to, if you do. If you don’t, I won’t.” Dorian leaned up to kiss Bull’s cheek, search his face for answers. “What do you want?”

Bull traced a finger down Dorian’s nose. “I want you to suck me so hard I can’t see straight. Then I want to kiss you, taste my come on your tongue.”

Dorian shuddered. “Filthy.”

“Not yet I’m not.”

They kissed once more. Dorian slid quickly down the length of Bull’s body, eager to please. He could play seductor later.

Bull was large, as one would expect from a man his size. Dorian had yet to attempt getting more than the crown of Bull’s cock in his mouth. He preferred to let his hands do most of the work. Remembering how much attention Bull had paid to the tip of his cock earlier, Dorian decided to focus his attention there. He licked and sucked at the retracted foreskin, just barely sliding it up and down the edge of the crown. He heard Bull swearing quietly to himself and hummed his pleasure. He sucked his lips wetly, loudly over the tip and he ran his hands down Bull’s cock to his balls. He lifted the heavy sac, touching it gently, rolling it carefully between his fingers as he continued to suck. Bull was breathing quickly. Dorian looked up, Bull’s cock between his lips, saw the heaving of Bull’s chest, watched Bull watch him.

Dorian felt the pulse in his hands, between his lips, as Bull came, shouting his name.

Dorian barely had time to catch his breath before Bull pulled him up into a bone-crushing kiss.

He loved it, loved the strength of this man. Loved how attentive and tender he could be.

But did he dare more?

The two of them lay together as their bodies relaxed, breathing slowly returning to normal. They may have drifted off for a few moments. Who could tell? Dorian remained where Bull held him, half draped across the man’s chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

“I do believe I require another bath.”

Bull made a noise that possibly indicated agreement. Either that or it meant “just a few more minutes, please”.

Dorian smiled, kissed the tip of Bull’s nose, and slipped out of bed. He made quick work of the bath, evaporating the water with fire magic, then rapidly cooling the vapor to make it reform as water, which he heated once more to his preferred temperature. He opted for a quick scrub this time. He was toweling off his hair as he stepped around the privacy screen to see Bull standing at the foot of the bed looking… unsure?

“Bull?”

“Should I wash here or…” Bull gestured with his hand towards the general area of Dorian’s door.

“What a mad thing to say.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“Impose? Bull, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Dorian crossed the room to stand beside Bull, looking up at him, arms folded across his chest. The sudden change in Bull’s behavior, the shifting uncertainty, it frightened him a little.

“It’s just,” Bull reached out to smooth a hand over Dorian’s cheek, “I don’t know what you want. I’m trying. I’m… I’m actually scared of making a mistake. I don’t want to hurt you. You’re important to me, but I don’t really understand what’s happening between us.”

Dorian sat down on the edge of the bed, mind whirling. He was important. Bull was scared. Neither of them really understood what was happening. Dorian took a deep breath.

What was happening between them?

“Honestly, Bull, I don’t know myself. I’ve never had a proper relationship to go by. Whatever is happening, it’s on us to figure it out. Luckily, we’re both brilliant,” he tilted his head back and grinned, trying to reassure Bull.

“Dorian, I’m serious.”

“As am I. You remember what you said about not wanting to take anything from me I didn’t want to give? Well, I do not want you holding back on your needs because you’re afraid there’s something I might not want. I might be magic but I can’t read your mind, Bull. Tell me what you want and I’ll tell you if I can. Sometimes… sometimes I know I can’t. Not right now. But it doesn’t mean I’m unwilling to try.”

Dorian knelt up on the bed, reached up to Bull and rested his hands on Bull’s chest. Bull returned his touch, reaching out to rest his hands on Dorian’s shoulders, both of them naked and afraid.

“I don’t want you to leave Bull. I want you to stay. But if that isn’t what you want, you have to tell me. I’m a big boy, I can deal with it.” He forced himself to smile.

The sparse moments of silence that passed were deafening.

“You aren’t letting go.” Bull said quietly.

“You aren’t going, either.” Dorian answered.

They watched each other. Who would make the choice for both of them?

Bull’s stomach growled. Loudly.

The moment shattered as Dorian doubled over with laughter. He fell onto his side on the bed, looking up at Bull who had folded his arms over his treacherous stomach, his head thrown back laughing to the sky.

“Well that settles everything for the moment I suppose. Let’s get you fed, shall we. Give me a moment to fix my hair and we’ll be off.” Dorian wiped tears of laughter from his eyes as he stood, planning his outfit. Perhaps the green?

It didn’t take the two men long to get dressed and make themselves presentable. Bull held the door for Dorian as they left his room together. Dorian tried not to think too hard about that. They walked down the hall, together, and they walked down the tower stairs, together, and they headed towards the dining hall, together. Bull stopped a few times to exchange greetings with some of the servants he knew. Dorian marveled at the amount of people Bull seemed to know. Outside of the library staff, Dorian felt that he didn’t know many people.

As they approached the entrance of the dining hall, together, Dorian felt something catch in his throat.

It was now or never, he supposed.

Dorian reached over and took Bull’s hand into his own, heart pounding as he did. He looked away from Bull across the hall as if he was searching for someone, in case Bull needed to pull away.

It was hard fighting his smile when Bull laced their fingers together and rubbed a thumb across the back of Dorian’s hand, so he didn’t. Dorian walked into the dining hall arm in arm with Bull, both of them grinning like idiots. Dorian noticed a few people glancing their way, but they either smiled before looking away, or they didn’t react at all. This was Skyhold, Dorian told himself. This was a safe place. He had friends here that loved him. And now? Now he found someone he could love too.

Brilliant, wasn’t it?

 

*** *** ***

 

As Josephine helped herself to another cup of coffee, she felt a slight tug on her arm. Leliana looked awfully smug about something. Discreetly, Josephine followed her gaze to the entrance. Dorian and Bull were walking in, hand in hand, looking very pleased with life.

“Wonder of wonders,” Leliana smiled.

“Indeed.” Josephine beamed. “I shall have to send condolences to the Marquis. He was so looking forward to introducing his son to Dorian.”

“Maybe Yvette can paint a portrait of the happy couple? That should be inspiration enough for her, no?”

Josephine pretended indignation on her sister’s behalf, enjoying the time she could spend with her friend before the day’s duties began anew.

A song of joy and laughter filled the hall, and a runner arrived with an Orlesian fruit basket.

 

***

* Festis bei umo canavarum – “You will be the death of me”


End file.
